Camera modules (or components) are often employed in mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. Examples include, for instance, compact camera modules that include a lens barrel mounted to a base, digital camera shutter modules, components of digital cameras, cameras in games, medical cameras, surveillance cameras, etc. Various attempts have been made to use aromatic polymers for the molded parts of a camera module. Recently, for instance, attempts have been made to use liquid crystalline polymers having a high heat resistance. To improve the mechanical properties of such polymers, it is known to add a plate-like substance (e.g., talc) and milled glass. Although strength and elastic modulus can be improved in this manner, problems are still encountered when attempting to use such materials in compact camera modules. For example, the outer or “skin” layer of the molded part tends to peel off readily easily, which can lead to particle generation and poor productivity during assembly of the camera module. In addition, the tendency of the skin layer to peel is also believed to lead to poor adhesion to other components of the camera module.
As such, a need exists for a polymer composition that can be readily employed in the molded parts of camera modules, and yet still achieve good mechanical properties and adhesion strength.